


Award Worthy

by Remember_to_write



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 03:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11371962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remember_to_write/pseuds/Remember_to_write
Summary: Just some cute ass fluff that was originally posted on my tumblr lol





	Award Worthy

Victor didn’t like losing. He never has. But getting second place while your fiance gets first isn’t technically losing. Especially if you are his coach. He looked away from the crowd to stare at the beautiful man who was standing beside him. He had beautiful brown eyes framed with long black lashes and soft black hair that was currently slicked back. One physical feature in particular drew Victor’s attention like a magnet.

“Hey Yuuri?” Victor called softly as he waved to the crowd.

“Yes, Victor?” Yuuri asked, quickly glancing at the man beside him.

“I hadn’t ever realized this before, but the person in second place has a really good view of the person in first place’s ass.” Victor smirked at the redness that immediately appeared on Yuuri’s face.

“Oh, don’t go all shy on me now. It is a really nice butt. I think if there were a competition for who’s ass was the best in all the world, your ass would get gold every time.” Victor teased gently.

“Vitya…” Yuuri pleaded. His words made Victor go very quiet. “Vitya?” Yuuri queried, alarmed that Victor would drop his flirtation so quickly.

“Yuuri, that is the first time you have ever called me that.” Victor said quietly.

“Oh, I can stop if you would like. It is just that is what Yakov calls you so I asked him what it means and I thought I might try it out.” Yuuri said, turning to look at Victor.

“It is fine, Yuuri. I actually quite like it.” Victor said with a smile. He took Yuuri’s hands in his and gave them a quick kiss. “I would kiss your medal, but I find I quite like kissing you even more.”

The blush on Yuuri’s face spread just a little bit more as his eyes softened.

“Are you two just going to stand there on the podium and flirt all day? Yurio asked, completely disgusted by their display.

“We’ll be moving on in a moment. I just have to do something first.” Victor explained to Yurio.

“What do you have to do, Vitya?” Yuuri asked, confused as to what Victor’s plan was.

Victor carefully cradled Yuuri’s face in his hands and kissed him firmly. He could hear the clicks of cameras, but he didn’t care. He didn’t stop kissing his fiance until he felt the need to come up for air. When he did, Yuuri looked delightfully disheveled, his face red and his breathing heavy.

“That confirms it. You taste better than any medal I’ve ever kissed.” Victor teased as he placed a kiss on Yuuri’s forehead.

“You two are nasty.” Yurio muttered as he walked away. Yuuri and Victor didn’t hear him though. They were too busy kissing. Again.


End file.
